


kiss it better

by haipollai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Locker room,” he hisses.</p>
<p>Nicky spares him an annoyed glance, or Alex thinks he’s annoyed. It’s hard to tell exactly what is causing the furrow in his brow. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Too bright, too loud,” Alex insists. Usually no one bothers with them whispering to each other but maybe people are noticing this isn’t a friendly chat. “We win, we ok. You go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

It hasn’t happened in a very long time but Alex recognizes it right away when he gets out of the box and back on the ice. Nicky’s just a little bit too pale, even for him and his eyes don’t seem to stay focused on one thing for very long. Alex considers not saying anything for about a split second but then they’re being called back for a line change.

“Locker room,” he hisses.

Nicky spares him an annoyed glance, or Alex thinks he’s annoyed. It’s hard to tell exactly what is causing the furrow in his brow. “I’m fine.”

“Too bright, too loud,” Alex insists. Usually no one bothers with them whispering to each other but maybe people are noticing this isn’t a friendly chat. “We win, we ok. You go.”

Nicky scoffs. “You need me.”

Alex would punch him if that wouldn’t make things worse. “Need you ok,” he insists. “Can’t take hit, can’t make best pass.”

He finally seems to be listening but they’re running out of time before they’re back on the ice. “I can play,” Nicky says softly and Alex gets it. He knows how hard it is to watch from the sidelines, all he wants to do is be out there on the ice. 

“Need you ok,” Alex insists, resting his hand on Nicky’s knee since he can’t shake him to get it through. Nicky doesn’t have anything to say to that but he does punch Alex’s arm. Alex gives up as they are tapped to head out next.

It’s twenty seconds and one of the Sedins catches Nick hard, pinning him against the boards and Alex can see Nicky’s body just refuse to give anymore even as he’s charging in to yank the guy off which at least gets the refs to stop play. That’s all Alex wanted, he didn’t care about a fight and he’s already moving again to get to Nicky. Now everyone can see though, he hasn’t moved from where he was leaning against the boards, his hand over his face. Even without moving he looks unsteady.

“Told you so,” Alex whispers.

“Shut up.”

Alex is careful as he takes Nicky’s arm, steering him back towards the bench. Oshie pops up on his other side. Nicky doesn’t protest but that could be politeness winning out over pride. The trainers are already waiting for them at the bench to take charge and look after him.

“Migraine,” Alex says as Nicky steps off the ice. “You be ok, Nicky.” Nicky manages a weak smile but his face is tight with pain now. Alex resists repeating ‘I told you so’, he can save that for later.  
Nicky’s not in the locker room during intermission but one of the staff grabs Alex and leads him to one of the other rooms. All the lights are off and he can just make out the shape curled up on the exam table. 

Alex closes the door behind him and rests his hand on what he hopes is Nicky’s shoulder. “We win for you, ok?”

They manage the win but it’s rough and painful but they win it. Alex thinks they were all playing for Nicky. Nicky drove himself in earlier since his schedule didn’t quite match Alex’s but at the end of the match, he’s hussled into Alex’s car, with promises he’ll get his own tomorrow. For the most part all of Nicky’s protests are in English which means it’s not one of his worst. 

He drives perhaps the slowest he has in years, but every jostle makes Nick grimace so he’s careful even if it’s driving him crazy the entire drive. One glance at Nicky, pale and drawn in his passenger seat, and he pushes the annoyance back.

For the entire night, he’s careful, getting Nicky upstairs to bed, making sure he’s comfortable. He makes sure to be as quiet as possible when downstairs. When he finally heads back up to go to bed himself, Nicky has managed to fall asleep and presses into him when Alex slips into bed. He’s torn between wanting to be careful and wanting to hold Nicky as protectively as possible. He hates these moments when Nicky isn’t strong and Alex has to careful, he knows he could so easily make things worse if he doesn’t keep himself in check.

When he wakes up, he’s burning up and initially panics he’s somehow picked up a fever and might be dying until it clicks that Nicky’s dragged the blankets up over his head and covering most of Ovi in the process as well.

Alex considers untangling himself but he can’t make himself let go of Nicky. He’s hurt and Alex has to take care of him. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Nicky’s head. 

“‘M awake,” Nicky mumbles.

“Why?” Alex murmurs into his hair, it’s a tangled mess and smells slightly of sweat but it’s Nicky and Alex thinks it would be weird if he smelled like flowers or fancy soap instead. “Sleep you idiot. I here, I take care.”

“I’m ok,” Nicky insists which Alex knows is a lie. He knows ok Nicky and he sounds better than last night but he’s not ok.

“I get water and pills, stay,” he orders before finally, carefully slipping out of bed. Nicky squints at him, still too asleep to really glare. Alex beams and flips the blanket back over his head, there’s a brief squawk of annoyance but then Nicky grabs the edge and pulls it tighter. He has helped Nicky through enough migraines now to know how it goes. They at least usually pass quickly. Today he will relax and do nothing and tomorrow he will be back at practice.

When he gets back with the meds for Nicky’s head, he’s rearranged himself with his back firmly to the window even with the blinds all closed.

“You should go to practice,” Nicky says quietly as he leaves his cocoon just enough to swallow back a pill. “You’ll be bored.”

“No! Never bored with you.”

“Shitty liar.”

Alex knows he’s right, he should go, even if all the coaches would understand why he couldn’t make it. “Go back to sleep.” He can hear Nicky sigh but he doesn’t push Alex about it. Alex does end up going to practice and time flies by, he always feel better on the ice. As long as he can skate, everything feels like it’s going to be ok. 

Nicky’s even clearly moved when he gets home. The lights are still off but the sheets have been rearranged and aren’t completely hiding Nicky. He even opens his eyes when Alex slips into the bedroom. 

“Hi,” Nicky says.

“Hi you.” He sits carefully on the edge of the bed, not wanting to jar Nicky. Still not ok, not just yet.

Nicky pouts up at him, reaching out to take Alex’s hand. “Want a kiss. Make me feel better.”

“That doesn’t work,” but he’s already leaning down, making sure he’s gentle. It’s so hard, he knows what Nicky can take on a normal day and he has to keep himself from falling into his usual habits.

“Yes it does,” Nicky smiles against his lips as the kiss ends. “Already much better.”

“Let me change, I can stay and kiss you more.” He kisses Nicky’s knuckles before working his hand free. Nicky’s eyes stay half closed, watching Alex as he strips out of his street clothes and changes into sweats, purposefully grabbing a well worn Sweden shirt of Nicky’s to pull on. Nicky’s looking for another kiss as soon as Alex is back in bed. He cradles Nicky’s head carefully, burying his fingers in his tangled hair. “Better?”

“Healed.” Nicky tucks back in curling against him. “Bored of sleep.”

“Shh, you need rest. I entertain you later.”

Nicky snorts softly but falls quiet. Alex doesn’t know if he actually falls asleep but Alex feels himself dozing off and when he wakes up again, the room is almost completely pitch black, only a few lights from the street slip through the blinds. Very carefully, he sits up and Nicky’s hand tightens in his shirt.

“Food?” He asks.

Alex sighs dramatically. “So demanding, so much work, lucky I love you.” Nicky gives him a light shove and disappears back under the covers.

“Food,” Nicky says and Alex has to bite his lip to keep from laughing too loud.

“Kiss first?” 

The sheet retreats enough Alex can make out the squinty glare again. There’s a grumble of Swedish from which Alex can make out a handful of curse words but then the sheet is pulled lower. “Ok. Kiss.” 

Alex beams, knowing it will make Nicky smile. He kisses Nicky softly, still trying to be gentle. He knows Nicky and he knows when he’s starting to feel better, but he’s still not ok even if he tries to insist. So Alex will slow himself down to take care of him, whatever Nicky needs.


End file.
